


parent teacher association

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, also i'm gay and so is everyone else in this fic, it works i promise, kara's a kindergarten teacher, kara's the young rookie teacher and lena's the uptight pta mom, parent-teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: The woman looked Kara up and down for a long few seconds. Judging. Kara heard a small sigh. “If you fuck this up I’m transferring Lori into Mr. Schott’s class faster than you can turn in your resignation form.”“Wait, what?” Kara said as she physically backed away from the imposing woman.“You heard me.”“I-I-”“Don’t you have a class to be supervising, Miss Danvers? You know, my daughter is in there.”parent teacher enemies to lovers supercorp au!





	parent teacher association

Kara smiled as she put her hands on her hips, backing up to view her work with pride. Her work being a fresh roll of wrapping paper adorned with tiny dinosaurs pinned to a bulletin board. She looked down at the stack of embellished name cards at her feet and picked the first one up, turning it over in her hands.

 

Aaron B.

 

A low whistle had Kara turn in alarm. She let out a quick sigh of relief when she saw it was just Winn.

 

“Did you just sigh in relief when you saw me? And to think I was about to compliment your bulletin wrapping skills.”

 

Kara let out a laugh and picked up the stapler from the floor. “Well you’re not a very, um,  _imposing_ figure let’s put it that way.”

 

Winn let out a laugh of disbelief. “I can totally do imposing. Definitely-”

 

“Winn you have a matching bowtie-cardigan collection.” Kara said as she stapled the first name to the top left corner of the bulletin board.

 

“Bowties can be imposing!”

 

“Not to mention that we’re both kind of kindergarten teachers- Wait hand me the next name-”

 

Winn sighed and picked up the next name from the pile, handing it to Kara.

 

“Kaedynne-Huntyr C.?”

 

Winn shrugged and picked up the next name in the pile. “Parents are weird? I almost forgot this was your first year teaching.”

 

Kara frustratedly slapped the jammed stapler against her hand a few times. “I didn’t.”

 

* * *

 

Kara winced at the cacophony of more than a dozen five year olds. “Class?” The boy with a nametag reading Kale- _Kale?_ Continued to throw building blocks across the room. Kara clapped her hands loudly. “Class!” The noise slowly died down. Kara caught the last building block thrown from Kale’s hand from hitting her face. She gave him a stern look. He sat down in his small chair.

 

“Now I’m going to call out your name.” Kara paused again to shake her head at the boy cheering from the back of the room. “I’m going to call out your name and when you- _and only you_ hear it, you say ‘here’. Got it, guys?”

 

A resounding screech of “Yes!” echoed throughout the classroom.

 

“Okay cool.” Kara said, smiling at the group of children sitting in front of her. “Aaron B.?

 

* * *

 

“Jasmine K.?”

 

“Here!”

 

“Lori-” Kara was cut off by the sound of the door to her classroom flinging open.

 

“Lori Luthor- _no I am_ **_not_ ** _talking to you, Steven_ \- sorry we’re late.”

 

Kara looked at the figure standing at the door. A woman holding the hand of a very small five year old. Kara swallowed, taking in the sight of the perfectly straight hair touching the woman’s shoulders, the formal business attire, the tall heels. And the fact the the woman was on the phone, 5 seconds away from cursing out whoever was on the other side of the line if Kara didn’t get a _move on it._

 

“Hi- Yes, Lori Luthor?” Kara got out of the wooden chair in the middle of the room to greet the latecomers. She wiped her hand on her jeans, extending it to the woman. “You must be her mom-” Kara paused when she saw the woman put her finger up. She gestured to the hallway and handed Kara Lori’s small red backpack.

 

Kara swallowed and nodded. She smiled down at Lori nervously as the woman closed the door behind her.

 

“Put your backpack in the cubbie with your name on it and then come sit on the rug where everyone else is. Don’t worry you didn’t miss anything.” Kara said encouragingly to the girl. “Your name has a little panda underneath, see?”

 

Lori nodded and took her backpack to hang up in the small compartment next to the others. Kara made her way back to the chair she was sitting in and continued to take role, smiling at Lori when she sat down in the front.

 

* * *

 

Kara let out a breath as she let the class have their free-time break to quickly get acquainted with each other. She shook her head at Kale when he tried to make his way back to the wooden building blocks. Kara startled when she felt and hard knock against the door she was leaning against. She looked out the small window of the door.

 

Lori’s mom.

 

Kara swallowed and opened the door, walking out into the hallway. She took a steadying breath. The woman hit the power button on her phone and looked at Kara scrutinizingly. “Hi, I’m-”

 

“Miss Danvers. I know.” The woman narrowed her eyes at Kara. “First year teaching?”

 

“I- yes.”

 

The woman looked Kara up and down for a long few seconds. Judging. Kara heard a small sigh. “If you fuck this up I’m transferring Lori into Mr. Schott’s class faster than you can turn in your resignation form.”

 

“Wait, what?” Kara said as she physically backed away from the imposing woman.

 

“You heard me.”

 

“I-I-”

 

“Don’t you have a class to be supervising, _Miss Danvers?_ You know, my daughter is in there.”

 

Kara winced when she heard a loud slam of what was probably a wooden building block against the door. “I- yes.” Kara watched as the woman spun on her ridiculously high heel and towards the exit of the school. Another slam against the door shook her from her reverie.

 

 _“You know my daughter is in there…”_ Kara muttered under her breath mockingly and she threw the door open, halting any and all movement from within her kindergarten classroom.

 

* * *

 

Kara groaned and slumped onto the small lunch table she and a few other teacher were sharing.

 

“Good first day?” Winn said, chuckling as he unwrapped his sandwich. Kara groaned louder in response. “Any kids giving you trouble.”

 

Kara sighed and took her head off of the table, leaning back into the seat. She sighed frustratedly. “The kids- the kids were basically as great as you would expect them to be-”

 

“Any tantrums?” A woman said as she stole a carrot from Winn’s lunch. Kara watched as he slapped her hand away unsuccessfully. “Oh right- sorry, Lucy Lane, first grade teacher at your service.” She said grinning as she took a bit of the carrot.

 

Kara smiled when she saw Winn’s growing pout. “Kara Danvers, kindergarten- well I guess you know that actually.” She said laughing. “Only four tantrums. Is that around average?” Kara said, looking over at Winn.

 

“On the dot.” Winn said around the food in his mouth.

 

“Swallow before speaking.” Lucy and Kara said simultaneously.

 

Lucy let out a laugh and hit Kara on the arm lightly. “This one’s a natural!”

 

Winn rolled his eyes as he swallowed the bite of his sandwich. “What’s making you all groan-y then, _Miss Danvers._ ”

 

Kara squinted at Winn in annoyance. “This mom- who came in late-”

 

“Elementary school parents are actually the fucking worst.” Lucy sighed.

 

“Yeah don’t take it personally.” Winn said.

 

“Who’s mom was it?”

 

“Lori Luthor’s?”

 

Winn and Lucy immediately gasped, Winn choking on the second bite of his sandwich. Lucy hit him on the back a few times.

 

“Are you absolutely serious? Lena Luthor?” Lucy said in a hushed tone, looking behind her as Winn tried to gain composure.

 

“Is that what her name is?” Kara asked. _Lena Luthor, Lena._ Kara thought back to the imposing woman in the hallway earlier in the day. _Fitting somehow_ , She thought to herself.

 

“How do you not know who Lena Luthor is? Didn’t you hear about the mom who came to PTA meetings an entire _year_ before her child was even eligible for school here?” Lucy whispered hurriedly.

 

“That’s Lena Luthor?” Kara said, taken aback.

 

 _“Keep your voice down-”_ Lucy and Winn said at the same time.

 

“She’s, like, donated half of the fundraising goal from last year, _that’s like freaking quarter of a million dollars-”_ Winn stopped when another teacher walked by their table. “Kara, don’t piss her off. Whatever you do don’t piss her off. Please, just-” His voice broke, “just don’t piss her off.”

 

* * *

 

Kara’s smile slowly fell off her face as she saw the first person approaching the classroom in the morning. Her eyes averted to the linoleum floor in front of her. The sound of heels stopped when the reached her vicinity. Kara swallowed.

 

“I trust that your second day will be much better than your first. Correct?”

 

Kara looked up at Lena. She took in the intricate knot at the base of her neck and the skirt suit that probably costed more than what Kara made in a year. She avoided Lena’s probing gaze and nodded.

 

“Hopefully.”

 

Lena hummed tensely with agreement and bent down to her daughter. Kara watched with almost disbelief and Lena gathered Lori into her arms and smothered her with kisses. Her voice, completely filled with love and reverence for her daughter carried through the still empty hall. “You’re going to have a great day with Miss Danvers at school and then after we’re going for some ice cream. Is that okay sweetheart?”

 

“Mhm!” Lori said enthusiastically, skipping into the classroom once they had disentangled from the hug.

 

Lena cleared her throat and stood up awkwardly in her skirt. She turned to look back at Kara, steel returning into her gaze. “I’m expecting a full update report after each day.” And with that she briskly made her way to the exit.

 

 _“Update report?”_ Kara whispered to herself, scrunching her face up.

 

* * *

 

“Miss- Miss Danvers?”

 

“Lori! Hi! What can I help you with?” Kara asked formally, cracking a grin and winking when Lori giggled.

 

“I maybe lost my lunch.” Lori said, scrunching her eyebrows very seriously.

 

“How does someone as responsible as you lose their lunch!”

 

“I think Kale ate it actually.” Lori whispered loudly.

 

Kara sighed and shook her head. “I’ll have a talk with him.” She looked back at Lori and smiled. “We’ll just fix you up a good old peanut butter jelly.”

 

“A what?” Lori looked at Kara questioningly.

 

“A peanut butter and jelly sandwich?” Kara said nervously. “Have you ever had one?”

 

Lori shook her head rapidly for a few seconds. “Is it… Is it scary?”

 

“Oh no, no, no. It’s a _very_ tasty sandwich. You can even watch me make it. Would that be cool?”

 

Lori nodded her head excitedly.

 

Kara smiled and opened the bottom drawer in her desk where she stored her food. “Get ready for a yummy sandwich, Lori!”

 

* * *

 

“You fed my daughter a _what?”_

 

“A- a peanut butter jelly sandwich.” Kara said, shrinking down a bit.

 

“Miss Danvers. I want to make this _very clear._ Never. Ever. Feed my daughter that sugary concoction you call a sandwich again if you value having this job.”

 

Kara clenched her teeth and smiled weakly at Lena. “Of course.” She said tersely after a few seconds.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Lena turned to Lori who was sitting at the railroad play table a few feet away with another child. “Lori, honey,” Kara shook her head minutely at the drastic change in demeanor, “Lori, let’s go. You can play with the trains at home.”

 

“Okay Mommy.” Lori said happily, skipping towards Lena who had gotten up and made her way towards the door of the classroom.

 

“The sandwich-”

 

“What was that, Miss Danvers?” Lena said looking back at Kara challengingly.

 

Kara sighed and got out of her seat. “I made the sandwich because another student ate Lori’s lunch.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Lena clenched her jaw and spun out of the room, Lori in tow skipping behind her.

 

* * *

 

“You have a death wish, don’t you.” Winn said, pointing his celery stick at Kara accusingly.

 

Kara snorted and plucked the vegetable out of Winn’s hand, taking a bite. “If that were the case I’d take you down with me, buddy.”

 

“You just sound like a lame superhero now.” He pouted, picking up another piece of celery dejectedly. “Why does everyone steal my lunch.”

 

“You make it easy, Schott.” Lucy said, taking the other piece of celery from his grasp.

 

“Bullying isn’t right.” He said in a high pitched voice, taking the vegetable back from her and angrily biting a piece off. “James packs me this lunch and I’ll have you know he puts a lot of love-”

 

“Don’t be gross, Winn. We get it. You’re in love. You’re married. Yada yada yada. Just share your cutely cut veggie snacks with us.” Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at him.

 

“Whatever. I’ll just tell James to pack more. Anyways. _Kara._ Stop antagonizing the school’s number one donor for god’s sake!”

 

“Antagonizing? _Me?_ ” Kara asked, taken aback for a few seconds. “She’s the one marching into my classroom telling me how to do everything what am I supposed to do? Take it-”

 

 _“Yes!”_ Winn said exasperatedly. “That’s _exactly_ what you’re supposed to be doing. Kara. Please. What did I tell you? Don’t. Piss. Her. Off.”

 

Lucy nodded in agreement. “Last person that went up against her got _fired_ last year and Lena wasn’t even officially a member of the PTA back then. Think of all of the pain and destruction she can dish out this year. Just listen to her uptight vegan ass if you want to keep this job.”

 

“Or any job, really.” Winn added.

 

“Sure. Fine. Whatever.” Kara mumbled, taking a bite out of her second slice of pizza.

 

* * *

 

“Take a pamphlet and a seat to your left.”

 

Kara nodded and paged through the pamphlet as she walked over to the teacher’s seating area in the auditorium. She sat by Winn and the other new teacher in the school, Mrs. Johnson. Winn elbowed her when Lena walked in and sat in the front row of the parent section.

 

“You’ll get the see her in action.” He said, grinning almost painfully. “She almost made Principal Grant cry last year it was wild.”

 

 _“Principal Grant?_ Are you serious? That woman could scare the living crap out of anyone.”

 

“Oh I know, she _definitely_ made me cry on my first day of the job. She probably likes you though if you haven’t actually seen much of her during class.”

 

“And you do?” Kara turned to look at Winn’s grimacing face.

 

“Yeah _and_ she calls me Mister Short, which is-”

 

“True but unfortunate.” Kara interrupted.

 

“Yeah... hey wait-”

 

“Parents, teachers, welcome to National City Elementary’s first PTA meeting of the year. I’m glad everyone could make it. Hope you had satisfactory summers.” Principal Grant said from the small podium at the front of the room. Kara watched as she flipped through a few pages on the stand. “New parents, don’t be afraid to give your opinions. Alright, let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

Kara glanced nervously at Lena’s raised hand. She nudged Winn and signalled with her head.

 

 _“Oh shit.”_ He whispered, eyes flicking even more nervously to Principal Grant. Kara swallowed when Principal Grant called on Lena to speak.

 

Lena cleared her throat and stood up. “As many of you know, I am a new parent here, although not new to the PTA. My question has to do with your policy for new teachers.”

 

Kara shrunk down in her seat.

 

“And what would the question be, Miss Luthor?” Principal Grant said looking almost bored at the podium.

 

“What is your tolerance level for mistakes made by a beginning teacher?”

 

“Very low, I can assure you. Do you have anything to report, Miss Luthor?”

 

“No. That would be all.” And with that, Lena sat back down in her seat. Principal Grant squinted at Lena for a few seconds before continuing the last of the meeting.

 

_“Kara-”_

 

“Shut up.” Kara groaned at Winn.

 

“It wasn’t even as long as usual. What the heck did you do to her?” Winn whispered, scrunching up his eyebrows worriedly.

 

“I said shut up.”

 

* * *

 

“Remind your parents to get those forms signed, guys! If they don’t bring them back you won’t get to go to the zoo!”

 

“The zoo!” Kale screamed from his desk, knocking over his tower of legos in the process.

 

“Yes, Kale, the zoo.” Kara sighed. “Inside voice next time.” She cupped her hands around her mouth, “Clean-up time, guys.”

 

She watched as Kale nodded in faux understanding and began to throw his legos into the bin by his desk.

 

Kara rubbed her forehead and looked up at the clock by the door. Five minutes until parents should be arriving. Five minutes before her next ‘meeting’ with _Miss Luthor._ Kara shuddered a bit. She took a steadying breath and walked over to prop the door to the classroom open for the parents. She turned around and clapped to signal that if you weren’t cleaning up, _you should be_.

 

* * *

 

Kara watched as Lori swung her legs, not quite reaching the floor even on the small chair.

 

“Mommy’s probably just a little late.” Kara said helpfully. _An hour late,_ She sighed to herself. “We’ll hang out until she comes to get you, okay sweetie?”

 

Lori nodded enthusiastically and handed Kara a train. “We play now.”

 

“Oh cool so I get to be the red one? Isn’t that your favorite one?”

 

“Yes but Mommy say be nice to friends.” Lori said happily as she dragged the blue train across the wooden tracks laid out on the table in front of them.

 

Kara smiled and put the red train behind Lori’s and pushed it forwards, sending the trains quickly through the tracks. Lori clapped her hands in enjoyment. “I never want Mommy to come. The trains at home are _boring.”_

 

“What was that, darling?”

 

Kara and Lori spun around at the sound of Lena’s voice at the door.

 

“Mommy!” Lori yelled happily, getting up to slam into Lena for a hug. “I was only kidding.” She mumbled against Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Of course you were.” Lena said, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. Kara watched as she took a steadying breath and looked over at Kara. “Thank you… for staying with her.”

 

Kara, stunned, could only nod stupidly.

 

Lena got up off of the floor and took Lori’s hand. “Say goodbye to Miss Danvers.”

 

“Bye bye!” Lori said, waving at Kara. “Thank you for trains.”

 

“Bye, Lori.” Kara said after a beat, not taking her eyes off of Lena’s slightly disheveled form. She swallowed and looked down at the tracks on the desk until she heard the clicking of heels fade into the distance. Kara let out an unsteady breath and dragged a hand across her face.

 

* * *

 

Kara took a sip of her cooling tea as she scrolled distractedly through Facebook. She sighed and picked up her phone, hitting a contact quickly.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Winn. Stop posting minions memes on Facebook or I’ll come to your house and murder you.”

 

 _“I- yeah. Fair enough.”_ She heard him sigh over the line. _“I heard you had a run in with Lena-”_

 

Kara hung up before he could finish. Right as she put her phone down on the table it began to ring. She squinted at the caller ID and picked up.

 

“James?”

 

_“Call Winn back he’s getting mopey again.”_

 

“It’s been like five seconds, James.” Kara laughed, taking a bite out of the cookie laying on a small plate in front of her.

 

_“He gets mopey really fast. Or did you forget.”_

 

“How could I forget.” Kara mumbled. “Just hand him your phone.”

 

 _“Okay.”_ James said. Kara heard rustling on the other line and then a confused, _“Hello?”_ from Winn.

 

“Winn. Stop being mopey.”

 

_“Seriously? James told me I just won a cruise. For your information, I’m about to get mopey-er.”_

 

“I’ll bring you a brownie on Monday if you cut it out.” Kara said, continuing to scroll through her Facebook feed.

 

 _“Fine. You drive a hard bargain.”_ Winn said begrudgingly. _“Don’t post minion memes, don’t act mopey, and NEVER talk about Lena Luthor. All for a brownie. Roger that, Captain Danvers.”_

 

“This is why I don’t like talking to you outside of school-” Kara choked on her breath when she saw a notification pop up on her feed.

 

_“Kara- are you okay?”_

 

“I- yeah. Um. I’m going to have to call you back.”

 

_“Uh oka-”_

 

Kara hung up and shakily hit another contact on her phone app. “Alex.”

 

 _“Hmm?”_ Kara heard the faint hum of a car engine in the background.

 

“Are you driving?”

 

_“Yep. What’s up with the call?”_

 

“Uh- well. Remember that parent I told you about?”

 

 _“That uptight MILF?_ ” Alex laughed.

 

“Yes- no. Shut up. I’ve never called her that. Anyways. Um. Well she requested to add me on Facebook.”

 

_“Ooh. Look through her old pictures when you accept. It’s totally going to be worth it I promise.”_

 

“Alex! Should I accept? I-”

 

_“Just make sure you didn’t like anything embarrassing or still have high school pictures up. You’ll be good. She’s probably just scoping you out or something.”_

 

Kara snorted. “You would know. Fine. You’re right. She’d probably just hate me more if I ignore her.”

 

 _“How do you know she even hates you.”_ Alex said.

 

“She hasn’t really given me any other indication, Alex.”

 

_“She’s trying to add you on Facebook- Anyways I’ve gotta go. Arrived at my location.”_

 

“Enjoy secret agent work, Secret Agent Danvers.”

 

_“Enjoy your weird parent teacher mating ritual, Miss Danvers.”_

 

“Mating ritual?!” Kara asked indignantly but then rolled her eyes when she heard the line was dead. She put her phone down and grumpily took a sip of her now cold tea. She stared at the friend request, pouting slightly and then hit the accept button. “What are you playing at.” She squinted at the small profile picture of Lena on her notifications.

 

* * *

 

Kara put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud during class. She clicked on the next profile picture. "Oh my  _god-"_

 

Lena Luthor with a 'can I talk to the manager haircut' as her profile picture from four years ago.

 

"What a freaking PTA mom." Kara wheezed out.

 

* * *

 

Kara counted the children on the bus. Missing one. She cupped her hands around her mouth. “Who’s missing their partner?”

 

Emily stood up on her seat. “Me. Lori’s late again.”

 

Kara hummed and looked out the bus window to see a black town car screech to a halt right outside. “There she is.”

 

Emily sat back down in her seat. “Cool.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Kara signalled for the bus driver to open the door. Lori walked up the steps with Lena in tow. “Go sit with Emily, sweetie.”

 

Lori let go of her mother’s hand and grinned. “Okay.” She skipped over to her seat.

 

“Sorry we’re late.” Lena said only slightly apologetically.

 

“You’re right on time with when we’re supposed to leave don’t worry.” Kara said noncommittally. She looked down at her clipboard. “Oh. You’re a chaperone.”

 

“Of course I am. Do you think I’d let Lori go to the zoo on her own without supervision?”

 

“Sorry to break it to you but I’m your daughter’s supervision every day.” Kara said, looking at Lena strangely. She sat down in the last empty section in the front of the bus. Lena looked at Kara disdainfully before sitting down next to her. Kara watched as she unwrapped the scarf from her neck.

 

The bus lurched to a start and Kara had to put her hands in front of her to avoid slamming into the seat rest. Lena, unprepared for the sudden movement, ended up sprawled on the floor by Kara’s feet.

 

“Need help, Lena?” Kara asked, extending her hand to Lena. Lena swatted her hand away.

 

“No thank you, _Miss Danvers.”_

 

Kara rolled her eyes and looked out the window and the rapidly changing scenery. Fall was at its end and was quickly becoming winter. In a few weeks it would be December. Which hopefully meant snow of course. Kara glanced at Lena, who was sitting primly at the edge of her seat, as far away from Kara as possible. Kara dropped her head to lean against the window in defeat.

 

_This was going to a long field trip._

 

* * *

 

“Now _don’t lose_ your buddy!” Kara said, shouting over the commotion of people outside of the zoo. “Don’t let go of the rope. Whatever you do. Do not. Let go! Understood, guys?”

 

Kara sighed with relief when the class screamed back in confirmation. She started walking towards the entrance, glancing back to see that everyone was holding on to the now moving rope. Lena stood at the back of the group, making sure everyone stayed with the group.

 

Kara smiled to herself and led the class through the huge zoo gates. A few gasps of wonder made their way to her ears. She shook her head and continues walking, making a beeline for the elephant area.

 

* * *

 

“Ready for lunch?” Kara yelled over the loud crowd of people.

 

That got her students’ attention. “Yeah!!” They screamed in response.

 

“I’ve got pizza waiting for us by the picnic tables. If you guys are extra good you might even get popsicles.”

 

Kara laughed when a few kids gasped very loudly.

 

“Lions and tigers and then popsicles?” Jaden, a small quiet boy whispered in wonder.

 

“Don’t forget the elephants. My favorites.” Lori responded, jumping up and down.

 

Kara led the group to the shaded picnic area in the zoo. Lena had brought out the pizza and the coolers filled with lemonade from the bus while Kara had taken the class for their bathroom break and to wash their hands before eating.

 

“Remember. No littering! The animals could eat the trash, and that’s not good.”

 

“Trash bad for animals.” Liam announced loudly.

 

“Exactly. Now form an organized line for the pizza or no one is getting to eat.” Kara said, watching the group scramble to get into line. Lori stood by the edge. “Don’t you want pizza, Lori?”

 

“Mommy packed me a different lunch.” She said grumpily.

 

Kara glanced over at Lena, who was serving the first few children their pizza. She took Lori’s hand and walked over to Lena.

 

“Lori tells me that she’s not getting pizza today.” Kara said, watching Lori scruff her toe against the pavement.

 

“Lori would be correct.” Lena said without looking up from the pizza she was serving. “I’m not letting her eat this,” She lowered her voice, “greasy junk food.”

 

Kara tightened her grip on Lori’s hand. “Some kids need a little greasy junk food sometimes.”

 

Lena looked up at Kara. “I don’t need you to tell me how to raise my daughter, Miss Danvers. Now excuse me, Lori and I need to eat our lunch now.”

 

Kara moved out of the way so that Lena could briskly walk to an empty table. She watched as Lena unpacked a large lunchbox and handed Lori a few containers filled with food. Kara shook her head and took a couple of slices of pizza and sat down by her other students.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s your mom, Lori.” Kara asked when Lori wandered over to Kara’s table.

 

“She went to bathroom.” Lori said as she looked at Kara’s second slice of pizza.

 

Kara looked at the table they were sitting at to see that it was, indeed, empty. “Do you want my second slice, honey?”

 

Lori nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Eat it quickly before Mommy gets back, okay?” Kara said handing the slice of pizza to the girl.

 

Lori nodded again and stuffed half of the pizza into her mouth immediately.

 

Kara grinned and took a sip of her lemonade.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh-”

 

Kara turned around to see Lori clutching her stomach, Lena rubbing her back in a concerned manner. “Is she okay?” Kara asked, addressing Lena.

 

“I’m- I’m not sure. This has never happened.”

 

“Mommy my tummy hurts.” Lori groaned, doubling over in the seat of the picnic table.

 

Lena bit her lip worriedly and looked at Kara. Kara swallowed.

 

“Do you know something I don’t, Miss Danvers?”

 

“I- Um,”

 

“Speak up.”

 

“I gave her a slice of my pizza…” Kara mumbled under her breath.

 

“You _what?”_ Lena’s eyes focused on Kara with fury.

 

“I- I gave her a slice of my pizza.” Kara said more clearly, wincing at the anger radiating from Lena.

 

“My daughter only eats vegan cheese, of course she’s having a weird reaction. Honey let’s go to the bathroom, okay?” Lena rubbed her daughter’s back comfortingly. Her eyes snapped back to Kara’s. “I’ll deal with you later.”

 

Kara gulped audibly and remained frozen in place until they had disappeared from view. A tug on her sleeve brought her out of her frozen state.

 

“Miss Danvers? Can we have popsicles?” Kara looked down to see Jaden looking at her nervously.

 

“Of- of course, Jaden.”

 

* * *

 

 _“When._ Will you stop feeding my daughter disgusting junk food.” Lena said lowly, stopping Kara from entering the school bus.

 

“I- I-” Kara took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Miss Luthor. It won’t happen again.”

 

Lena took a breath and then stopped, taken aback with the apology. She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. Kara let out a small sigh and walked into the bus, Lena slowly trailing behind her.

 

Kara closed her eyes for a second before yelling, “Did everyone have a great time at the zoo?” To the loud group of children on the bus.

 

* * *

 

Kara leaned her head against the window, feeling the vibrations of the engine as it started. She closed her eyes when she felt Lena sit down next to her. She jumped a bit when she felt Lena’s thigh lightly touch her own. She quickly glanced over at Lena who was staring straight ahead. Kara swallowed and slowly leaned her head back onto the window just as the bus began to move.

 

* * *

 

The Thanksgiving play was well underway, each child was given their respective part as either a turkey, a vegetable, or a pilgrim. Winn told her to avoid assigning Native American parts, which she definitely agreed to. Principal Grant had even allowed Kara to bring in a Native speaker to talk about Thanksgiving to the children.

 

Not that they understood much past the part where he mentioned corn.

 

The costumes Kara had put together were made of a combination of construction paper and odd pieces of cloth left in the drama room from past plays.

 

“As long as they look cute, which they do, I think it’s fine, Kara.” Winn said, ushering his group of vegetable crops and turkeys to the stage to stand next to Kara’s group. “They’re kindergarteners anyways.” He laughed, getting behind the wooden piano by the stage. She nodded at him nervously and clapped her hands when the parents had settled down in their seats.

 

Kara tapped the microphone. “I’d like to thank all of you for being so patient with all the turkey songs over the last week.” She laughed nervously. “Now we all practiced very hard, right kids?”

 

A murmur of agreement came from the kindergarteners behind her.

 

“Now for our first song! On the piano is Mr. Schott. Take it away!”

 

* * *

 

Kara smiled when an uproar of clapter filled the small auditorium. She grinned back at her red faced class. Winn got up to clap her on the back.

 

“Best Thanksgiving play in years!” He laughed. “Kids! Let’s get back to Miss Danvers’ class, why don’t we. There’s donuts!”

 

“Donuts!” A few kids yelled excitedly in response.

 

Kara and Winn led the children back to the classroom where the parents were waiting. Winn leading them in the front, Kara shepherding them in the back.

 

Winn and a couple of the parents began handing out the donuts to the over-excited children.

 

Kara leaned against the wall, watching the children and parents interact in the classroom.

 

“Great job with the play.”

 

The voice to Kara’s right startled her a bit. Lena.

 

“Thank you.” Kara said lightly. “We already have to start working on the Holiday concert though.” She laughed a bit.

 

Lena nodded. “If you need any more hands, you know I’m always free for Lori.”

 

Kara hummed in agreement and took a bite out of the donut in her hand. “Don’t want a donut, Miss Luthor?”

 

Lena looked away from her daughter and to Kara. “Hmm? No. Lori’s eating mine anyways.”

 

“Lori eating junk food?” Kara gasped dramatically. “With your permission?”

 

Lena swatted her arm. “She eats junk food sometimes.”

 

“That’s not the way I’ve heard it.”

 

Lena smiled and shook her head. “I’m never in the position to refuse something she obviously enjoys.” A meaningful look was thrown to Kara. Kara nervously licked to powdered sugar from her lips. Lena stared at Kara for a second. “You got sugar on your nose.”

 

“What?” Kara rubbed at her nose furiously. “Seriously?”

 

Lena laughed. “I think you got it.”

 

* * *

 

“Alex.”

 

_“What.”_

 

“Are you in the area?”

 

_“What? Why.”_

 

“The stupid PTA holiday party tomorrow. All of my friends are married teachers I don’t want to end up doing either one, something stupid or B, getting bored out of my mind and doing something stupid.”

 

Alex laughed for a few seconds. _“Sure I’ll free up my incredibly busy federal agent schedule to go to my sister’s elementary school holiday party so she doesn’t get hammered.”_

 

“You’re not allowed to either.”

 

_“What? Really? No fun. Can I at least-”_

 

“No sleeping with anyone from the PTA either.”

 

_“Why am I agreeing to this then?”_

 

“Because you love me.” Kara deadpanned. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Alex tugged at the ugly holiday sweater. “Do I really have to wear this.”

 

Kara grinned at her sister. “Of course you do. I'm wearing one too.”

 

“You’re just doing this because you don’t want anyone to take me seriously.”

 

“Yep!” Kara said, opening the doors to the cafeteria. “And don’t flash your FBI badge I know you brought it with you.”

 

Alex groaned and made a beeline for the punch bowl.

 

“It’s not spiked, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Lucy whispered forlornly to Alex.

 

Alex hummed and took a flask out of the folds of her lumpy sweater. “Not yet it isn’t.”

 

“You’re a fucking lifesaver. These parties are the absolute worst.”

 

“I’ve gathered.” Alex said, looking to see if the coast was clear. “Cover me-” Lucy nodded and quickly stood in front of Alex so that she pour the strong liquid into the punch bowl. “Nice.” She said as she pocketed the empty flask.

 

“I see you’ve met Lucy.” Alex jumped when she heard Kara’s voice. She glanced worriedly at Lucy who shook her head. _Safe._ “Lucy? This is my sister Alex.”

 

Lucy stuck out her hand much to Kara’s amusement. Alex took her hand and shook it. “Great to meet you- uhh I’ve got to go… Over there.” Alex pointed to an empty corner of the cafeteria.

 

Kara looked at Lucy in question. Who shrugged in reply. Kara sighed and grabbed a few snacks. More people filtered into the cafeteria. One of them was Lena. Kara quickly averted her eyes. She filled up a cup of punch and walked over to Alex and sat down in one of the empty seats.

 

“So which one is Lena.” Alex whispered, taking a sip out of her cup.

 

“The one in the green dress.”

 

“Holy fu-”

 

“Shh. She’ll-”

 

“Miss Danvers.”

 

Kara slowly looked up. “M-Miss Luthor. You uh, look great.”

 

“I wish I could say the same about you.” Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara’s ugly sweater. Kara laughed nervously.

 

“Holiday parties are never complete without ugly holiday sweaters. Right-” She elbowed Alex painfully, “Alex?”

 

Alex choked on her punch and nodded enthusiastically, never taking her eyes off of Lucy from across the room.

 

“And who is this?” Lena asked, eyes narrowing at Alex distastefully.

 

“Oh this is Alex. My sister.” Kara said, elbowing Alex again.

 

“Oh.” Lena said. Kara rubbed at her eyes when she saw what looked like a smile on Lena’s face.

 

“Alex this is Lena Luthor. A mom of one of the girls in my class.”

 

Alex nodded her head. “I’ve heard _all_ about you-” Kara elbowed her again. “What? Is someone calling my name? I’ll be right back-”

 

“Alex-”

 

“Right back.”

 

Kara watched helplessly and Alex fast walked over to Lucy and Winn.

 

“She’s certainly-”

 

Kara groaned. “Yeah.”

 

“Can I-” Lena gestured to the seat across from Kara.

 

“Oh sure.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Danvers.”

 

“You know, you can call me Kara.”

 

“Hmm. Then I suppose you can call me Lena.”

 

“Thanks for the permission.”

 

Lena huffed. “If you don’t want me to sit here-”

 

“That’s not what I said.” Kara stared at Lena for a beat before taking another sip of her punch. Lena looked down at her hands folded on the table. Holiday music began to filter over to distorted loudspeakers in the cafeteria. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kara continuing to drink the punch.

 

“I’m pretty sure that stuff is spiked.” Lena said, glancing at the cup.

 

“Oh shoot-”

 

“You couldn’t taste it? I could smell the alcohol from here.”

 

Kara sighed and put the cup down on the table. “It was probably Alex. I knew she was acting suspicious.” She glanced over at her sister who was showing Lucy her FBI badge. Kara put her face in her hands.

 

“Is she really an FBI agent or is she just doing that to pick up girls-”

 

“She’s really an agent.” Kara said, rubbing her face.

 

Lena winced. “Tax money put to good use I see.”

 

“She’s a great agent. Just- not great real life people skills yet.”

 

Lena nodded and put her chin in her hand. Kara swallowed roughly, following the line of her jawline to the hair at the nape of Lena’s neck. Kara’s eyes followed the movement of Lena’s lips quirking into a small smile.

 

“Are you going to finish your punch?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your punch. Are you going to finish it?” Lena asked, gesturing to the half empty cup in between them.

 

Kara shook her head dumbly. Lena delicately picked up the cup and brought it to her lips. Kara closely watched Lena’s throat bob as she took a long sip.

 

Lena coughed a few times. “How could you not taste that.”

 

Kara blinked a few times and then shrugged. “Maybe I was distracted.”

 

* * *

 

Lena pushed Kara against the copy machine in the office area adjoined to Kara’s classroom. Kara groaned when her back roughly hit the machine, only to be cut off by Lena’s unrelenting lips. Kara brought her hand up to tightly grab Lena’s hair, completely messing up whatever graceful updo it had been in earlier that night.

 

Kara gasped when she felt Lena’s lips leave her own and trail down to her neck. Her hands scrambled for purchase on Lena’s back when she felt teeth graze against her skin. A rough bite left Kara yelping.

 

“Take. Off. This. Stupid. Sweater.” Lena said lowly, punctuating each word with a bite against Kara’s pulsepoint.

 

Kara quickly lifted the bottom of the sweater over her head, struggling to get herself out of the fabric. Her hair immediately got caught to one of the many random buttons adorning the front.

 

“Kara?”

 

“I’m, uh, kind of stuck.” Kara mumbled embarrassedly, glad that Lena couldn’t see her rapidly reddening face.

 

A beat of silence.

 

And then... _laughter_?

 

“Lena?”

 

“I’m- wow-” Another burst of laughter, “You really just got stuck-” Lena’s voice got higher with every word, bordering on hysterical laughter. “We were about to have sex on the- on the copy machine and you- _got stuck-_ ” Lena was doubled over at this point. Not that Kara could see.

 

“Can you at least _help me?_ ” Kara said, biting her lip in embarrassment.

 

Lena cleared her throat, still giggling a bit. “Mmh. Of course.”

 

Kara felt warm hands on her raised arms, tugging them out of the sleeves. The hands moved into the sweater where her hair was being held hostage and gently untangled the hair from the buttons. Kara let in a deep breath when she could finally breathe in fresh air, not tainted by the dusty mess that was the sweater. She shamefully looked at Lena.

 

“I guess I ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

 

Lena looked at her, smiling still, with something akin to affection. Kara took in her pink cheeks and smudged lipstick. “Not in the least.”

 

Kara felt herself being backed up into the copier again, her eyes wide at the sight of Lena grinning at her wickedly. Kara gulped audibly.

 

Lena smoothed her hands over Kara’s button-up shirt. When her hands reached Kara’s clavicles, she began to unbutton.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s legs gave out, landing herself with a very naked Lena in a pile.

 

Lena blew a strand of hair out of her face and grinned a bit. “Get dressed.”

 

“Ugh, already?”

 

“Miss Danvers.”

 

Kara swallowed. “O-okay.”

 

Once Kara had located every article of clothing strewn across the small office and gotten dressed, Lena took her hand and let her outside.

 

“Where are we going?” Kara stopped momentarily to ask, much to Lena’s annoyance

 

“To my car, obviously.”

 

“What? Why would we be going to your car?”

 

Lena stared at her in confusion. “So I can drive us back to my house? So we can finish what we started? Do I need to spell it out for you, Miss Danvers?”

 

“I- nope!” Kara yelped. “Great plan. Awesome plan. Super looking forward to it.”

 

Lena shook her head. “Just get in before I change my mind.”

 

* * *

 

Kara dropped her head on Lena’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can go any more.”

 

“You’re lucky I woke up early this morning or I might’ve felt compelled to argue with you.” Lena said in between labored breaths.

 

“You’re such a PTA mom.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You know exactly what it means.”

 

“You-” Kara cut her off with a swift kiss. Lena moaned but swatted her away after a few seconds. “I don’t have the energy for this. Go to sleep.”

 

“You want me to stay?”

 

“I don’t feel like driving you home right now.”

 

“Oh so you don’t actually like me, you’re just feeling lazy right now.”

 

“I’m never lazy. Get that out of your head right now.”

 

Kara laughed and rolled off of Lena. “Good night, Lena.”

 

Lena turned off the light by her bed and kissed the side of Kara’s head. “Good night, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi Miss Danvers.”

 

Kara choked on her cereal at the sound of Lori’s voice. She whipped her head to look at Lena as Lori sat down across from the two of them. “She was here the entire time?” Kara whispered, wide eyed.

 

“No.” Kara watched as Lena continued to read the newspaper in front of her. She sighed when Kara didn’t stop staring. “Jasmine’s mom dropped her off this morning.”

 

“Ah. Cool cool cool. A sleepover.”

 

“Is that what you and Mommy had?”

 

Kara looked at Lori nervously. “Uh. Yes, sweetie. A great sleepover-” Kara stifled a yelp when Lena kicked her from under the table.

 

“Cool!” Lori said and dug into her cereal.

 

* * *

 

Lena leaned over the gearbox of her car to give Kara a quick kiss.

 

“I’ll see you again this break right?”

 

“Lori and I are going on a vacation tomorrow.”

 

“Somewhere warm I hope?”

 

Lena smiled. “Yes, somewhere warm.” She grabbed the back of Kara’s head to bring her in for another kiss and slipped her phone number into Kara’s pocket and lightly patted it.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Lena.” Kara said, smiling as she got out of Lena’s car.

 

“Any time. And I mean it, Miss Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

Kara was looking forward to the first day back from winter break. For more reasons than just reuniting with her students. Kara rubbed her hands on her pants, trying to make them feel less sweaty. She took a deep breath as the first few students and parents filtered into the classroom. She greeted them, smiling nervously when she remembered that she’d be seeing Lena soon.

 

She looked up at the clock. There was only a couple of minutes until class started. Kara sighed a bit and went to the front of the classroom to get prepared for the day.

 

The bell rang.

 

Kara looked at the door. Still no Lena. Kara bit the corner of her lip nervously and turned back to look at her class. She smiled widely. “Welcome back guys.” She said clapping her hands together. “How was your winter break?”

 

A few hands immediately shot up. Kara grinned and pointed to Jasmine, who began sharing her winter holiday adventures.

 

* * *

 

“Why the long face, Danvers?”

 

Kara squinted up at Lucy, who was sitting in her usual spot in the breakroom next to her. “Why is your chair backwards.”

 

“Can’t a girl switch it up a little?”

 

Kara scrunched her face at Lucy and put her head back on her folded arms.

 

“I haven’t seen Lori all day-”

 

“Oh _fuck-_ ” Lucy said, grimacing. She looked around frantically for a second. “Winn! Thank god-”

 

Winn looked at her curiously before sitting down. “What-”

 

“She doesn’t know.” Lucy whispered.

 

“You know I can still hear you right?” Kara said as she glanced between her friends nervously.

 

“Know what- oh shoot.”

 

“What?” Kara sat up in her seat. “Now you have to tell me.” She said pleadingly.

 

“Um- Winn, you do it.” Lucy said after a few seconds.

 

“Well, um, Lena transferred Lori into my class.”

 

Kara stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. “Wait- what?”

 

Winn licked his lips nervously. “Lena requested a class transfer yesterday morning. Didn’t, um, give a reason why even though Principal Grant pried for one.”

 

Kara felt the air in her lungs leave in an instant. “Oh- I see.” She got out of her seat.

 

“Kara…”

 

She waved a hand noncommittally as she walked out of the break room, leaving her lunch behind. Kara was deaf to her friends’ protests behind her.

 

* * *

 

Kara found herself staring at the copy machine in the office adjoined to her classroom. She let out a labored breath. She took her phone out of her pocket and hit Alex’s number.

 

_“Hello? Kara?”_

 

“She transferred Lori out of my class.”

 

_“What? Lena?”_

 

Kara put a hand on her mouth to try to stop the hyperventilation from being heard over the line.

 

_“I’m coming to get you-”_

 

“I still have to teach-”

 

_“Official FBI business. Good excuse right? I’ll send Vasquez in to take you.”_

 

Kara nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

 

_“I’ll take that as an okay.”_

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again Vasquez.” Alex said, closing the window in her car when the woman turned away to get into her car and drive off.

 

Alex slowly drove out of the school parking lot. She glanced at Kara after a few seconds and pulled over into an empty fast food parking lot a few blocks down.

 

“Now what exactly happened?” She asked, turning to Kara.

 

“Lena pulled Lori out of-”

 

“I meant the full story. I mean it totally sucks when you lose a student but you wouldn’t be reacting like this if that was all there was to the story.”

 

Kara closed her eyes for a few seconds. “I- yeah you’re right. There’s more to the story.”

 

* * *

 

Alex leaned back in her seat. “That’s… rough, buddy.”

 

“Don’t quote Avatar at me.”

 

“Sorry, sorry. And she never called you or anything? You never called her?” Alex asked, looking at Kara sympathetically.

 

Kara shook her head. “They went on a vacation. She never gave me her number.”

 

Alex ground her teeth together. “This is fucked up.

 

“What-”

 

“First thing on the list is getting you hammered. Second? Egging her fucking house-”

 

“What are we- sixteen? Alex-”

 

“Nope. We’re doing this. No buts. Uptight PTA mom deserves this shit.”

 

Kara deflated in her seat. “I’m too heartbroken to even care at this point.”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

* * *

 

Kara groaned when the car came to a stop.

 

“I didn’t even know I could drink that much-”

 

“Neither did I,” Alex pretended to wipe a tear from under her eye. “They grow up so fast.”

 

“Stop talking it’s making me seasick.”

 

“I’m going to ignore that. I got the eggs.” Alex said, rubbing her hands together.

 

“I knew this was a bad idea.”

 

“What why?”

 

“Everything’s a bad idea when you start looking like an evil villain from an episode of Scooby Doo.”

 

Alex handed a carton of eggs to Kara. “And I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids.”

 

Kara snorted and popped the carton open. “How do you know where Lena lives anyways.”

 

“Federal agent, remember.”

 

“How did you get this job.”

 

“Beats me.”

 

“Don’t make me say something nice about you right now. I’d probably throw up.”

 

“Oh I know.” Alex said, laughing. She got out of the car and made her way around to open Kara’s door. “Ready to throw some eggs?”

 

“Mmh. Totally. Not sure which way is the ground though.”

 

“Easy. Under your feet. Next question.”

 

“When is death coming for me.”

 

“That’s just the alcohol talking. Let’s egg this fancy ass house.” Alex picked up an egg from the carton she was holding and lobbed it at the front door. “Nice. Still got it.”

 

Kara shrugged and grabbed an egg, throwing it at the house, missing by a margin of at least twenty feet.

 

“You’ll get the hang of it. I’ve got six more cartons don’t you worry.”

 

* * *

 

Kara high-fived Alex’s outstretched hand.

 

“See? You’re a great aim-”

 

“Kara?”

 

Alex grimaced and ran to the driver's seat of her car.

 

“Wow thanks, Alex.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes when she faintly saw a thumbs up through the passenger’s window. She turned to look back to where Lena was standing on her front porch, wrapped in a billowing robe.

 

“Are you- _egging_ my house?”

 

Kara immediately dropped the two eggs in her hands. “Um. Absolutely not. Just- um. Chasing away the hooligans who did this.”

 

Lena scoffed and turned back to walk into her house.

 

“Why-” Kara’s voice broke. “Why didn’t you call me?”

 

Lena spun around to stare Kara down. “Why- Why didn’t I _call you?_ Maybe it’s because… I don’t know, you never gave me your number?”

 

“Wait- what-”

 

“Mmh. I see. So this is all my fault.”

 

“I definitely gave you my number after- oh shit-”

 

“I gave you mine and you never called me.” Lena said lowly.

 

“I-” Kara stopped to surprisedly turn around at the sound of tires skidding away behind her. “Alex! Fuck-”

 

The door to Lena’s house slammed shut. “Lena- please- _oh shit-_ ” And then Kara promptly passed out on Lena’s front lawn on a pile of broken eggs.

 

* * *

 

Kara screwed her eyes shut the second she woke up. “Why is it so bright- _Why does it smell like eggs-”_

 

“Might have something to do with the pile you fell into last night.”

 

Kara jumped at the sound of Lena’s voice right beside her. The hand on her forehead stalled when Kara opened her eyes.

 

“You’re an idiot, did you know that?”

 

“I’ve heard that once or twice.” Kara groaned. “What time is it.”

 

“Ten thirty-”

 

Kara shot up off of the couch, falling on her face in the process.

 

“Your sister called in with an excuse. Lie down again or so help me god-”

 

“Okay- ugh, right.” Kara said from the floor, struggling to crawl back onto the couch. “I thought you were mad at me.” Her voice was muffled by the cushion her face was directly pressed into.

 

“Oh believe me. I was.”

 

“Was?”

 

“Alex called and tried-- key word, tried-- to ramble out some stupid explanation for your behavior.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Mmh. You never noticed that I slipped you my number in the car.”

 

“You what?” Kara asked, turning her head to look at Lena.

 

“Only someone as stupid as you could not notice something so obvious.”

 

_“Hey-”_

 

“I thought you just never wanted to call me. I’m glad you’re just an idiot.” Lena said, laughing. “I know how you can make it up to me.”

 

“What? How- _oh.”_ Kara sat up in the couch. “Actually first? I really need to throw up.”

 

* * *

 

“This is _grossly_ inappropriate,”

 

“We know-”

 

“I’m not done.” Principal Grant said, glaring at the two woman sitting on the other side of her desk. “Teachers _and_ parents are talking about your misconduct.” She turned to address Kara. “Miss Danvers? A parent of one of your students, no less?”

 

“Former student.” Kara corrected cheerfully.

 

Principal Grant leveled a burning glare at Kara. “And _you-”_ She turned to look at Lena, “The top member of the PTA? You’re not supposed to take the Association part in Parent Teacher Association that seriously.”

 

Lena snorted. “Can you blame me for misinterpreting the meaning?”

 

Principal Grant fixed the two of them with a glare. “Absolutely. Now both of you get out of my office.”

 

Kara and Lena glanced at each other and slowly got up and walked out.

 

“And for god’s sake! Stop holding hands.”

 

* * *

 

Lena lightly pressed a kiss on Kara’s lips.

 

“Can’t you see I’m still sleeping? I didn’t even finish my coffee.”

 

Lena laughed and took a sip out of Kara’s mug. “You do know this is decaf right?”

 

“Are you kidding me? What’s the _point_ of decaf coffee. Why do you have this cursed drink in your house to begin with?”

 

Lena shrugged. “Came with the assortment pack.”

 

“Disgusting. You’re throwing them all away right now.” Kara said as she got up to make a new cup of coffee.

 

“Lori?! Breakfast!” Lena shouted, startling Kara. “Sorry.” She said more quietly when she noticed Kara’s tired glare.

 

Lori slowly trudged into the kitchen. “I don’t want to go to school. I want it to be summer forever.”

 

“Don’t we all.” Kara mumbled, watching the machine spurt out more coffee.

 

“It’s your first day of second grade, aren’t you excited?”

 

“I wish I was still in kindergarten.”

 

“Me too.” Kara said sticking her tongue out at Lori. She took a sip of her fresh coffee.

 

“Eat your breakfast or you’ll be late.” Lena turned to look at Kara. “You too.”

 

“Okay okay.” Kara said as she took a bite out of her toaster waffle.

 

“I can’t believe you convinced me to buy those.”

 

“I know you eat them too, don’t act all high and mighty.” Kara said in between chewing. She handed the other waffle to Lori. Lena handed them their lunches. “Any cute notes?”

 

Lena pecked each of them on the cheek. “You’ll have to wait until lunch to find out.”

 

“I can always just open the bag right now.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Lena said, fixating a playful glare at Kara. She smiled down at her daughter. “Bye honey, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Kara grabbed Lori’s backpack off of the hook by the front door and made her way to her car. “We’re meeting up for dinner later, right?”

 

“Yes, Kara.” Lena said as she waved to Lori. “Good luck on your first day. Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow uh............. that was gay. maybe i'll write a continuation? let me Kno..... ty for reading this :^0


End file.
